RELATIONSHIP IT UP
by Bryana R
Summary: Rocky's new relationship that Deuce is jealous of. Cece and Gunther heating up or chilling to a big no. Relationships torn apart or brought closer together. Friendships ruined. Read to find out


Chapter1

ROCKY:

Was I supposed to feel bad about leaving Cece alone with Tinka while I was with Gunther at the Shake it up studio? I didn't feel bad; it was my spotlight dance I was working on. Gary Wild forced Gunther to help me with the solo, it's not like I wanted Gunther to help me. I just wanted to be at Crutsy's so I could go on my date with the new kid, Logan Anderson. Cece and I were now seniors in high school along with Gunther, Tinka, and Deuce. I was no longer a good two shoes. Yes I still got straight A and perfect attendance but I started going to a bunch of parties and hung out with a lot of guys and dated, but now the only guy I focused on was Logan. Gunther, Tinka and I were now friends, but Tinka and Cece…not so much. I was dazed off right now just thinking about Logan until someone rudely interrupted. I felt something hit the back of my head and turned around to see Gunther with a big grin on his face. "Come on Rocky pay attention. You need to get this dance down in three weeks and you've been dazed off the whole time. What's wrong?"

"You don't need to know my social life." I replied

"Yeah, but I'm your friend and this gets you a break from dancing." he replied

"Okay. I have a date today with the new kid, Logan Anderson." I jumped around

"Oh, well I'll let you go this once but tomorrow we have to practice."

"Thanks so much Gunther. I'll see you later." I said while grabbing my pink dance bag and ran straight to my house.

CECE:

Being stuck with Tinka at my house was torture. Even though she was my boyfriend's sister, I was not thinking of being close to her at all. She always had something to say about how I was dressed of my hair, anything I did she had something to say about it. Thank god Flynn wasn't there and my mom was at work. If they were I probably would have died from being annoyed or too much chores from my mom. I saw Tinka get ready to say something but automatically cut her off. "If you are going to say something out about my hair, clothes, the way I dance, or anything else about me and my life keep it to yourself." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't going to say anything about you. What I was going to say is your house is a mess you really need to clean your room and the décor in here is totally shabby." Tinka smiled

I got up and opened the door, "Get out, and just leave now." I ordered.

Tinka got up and stomped out. I slammed the door once she made it into the hallway. I sat on the couch in relief and grabbed my phone to text Gunther.

**TEXT:**

**ME: HI GUNTHER I WAS WONDERING **

**IF YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT AT CRUSTY'S **

**LATER?**

**GUNTHER: SOUNDS GOOD BAY-BEEEE! MEET YOU THERE**

**IN 20 MINUTES.**

**ME: OKAY SEE YOU THERE.**

All I could think about was Gunther at the time he changed a lot since we were younger. I've grown to have a crush on him and we were now dating. He no longer wore sparkly clothes and wasn't cocky. He didn't have to prove he was cool he just knew it. He also didn't have his thick accent any more. He just spoke regular and with this every girl wanted him. Gunther has been around with girls but it never gotten far. I was just was so happy that we have been dating for a 2 months now. I rushed to my room to pick out what I was going to wear.

GUNTHER:

Cece and I were going on our first date in a month so I wanted to make this good. I was going to make Cece happy for going out with me and make this our best date ever. I looked through my closet to pick out some nice clothes and ended up with a pair of black jeans, grey and black Jordan's, a purple plaid shirt and an all-black fedora. With this done I grabbed out the necklace I've been saving for Cece for a while but today was the day I decided to give it to her. The necklace was a heart that had 'G+C' engraved onto it. My 20 minutes were up and had to go meet Cece. "I got to hurry, I'm late."

I ran out of the house without saying bye to anyone. I ran all the way to Crutsy's. When I made it there I was about 10 minutes late but Cece was still waiting. I walked right over to the booth she was sitting at and took a seat across from her. "I'm sorry im late Cece." I said hoping she was not mad at me.

"It's okay Gunther you're here now." Cece smiled.

I couldn't help but stare at Cece she just look so beautiful with her purple and silver dress with matching silver high-heels. "Cece you look amazing." I said still staring at her.

"Thank you Gunther. You look good too." She replied

"Let's go somewhere like the park. Let's get out of here." Gunther said while grabbing Cece's hand and rushing out side.

ROCKY:

I had just arrived at Crutsy's dressed up in my teal dress and black high heels. My hair was in a nice side pony tail and I was ready for my first date with Logan. I was sitting at the counter until Logan came up behind me and hugged me. "Hi, Rocky." He said while flashing his pearly white smile.

I turned around to see his face. He was just so cute it was hard not to smile. "Hi Logan." I said flashing a big smile.

Logan grabbed my hand and walked toward a table. He was a real gentle man pulling the chair out for me waiting for me to sit, to then sit himself. "Rocky, you look spectacular, truly beautiful."

I was blushing and Logan noticed it. He let out a little chuckle.

"You look amazing too Logan." He returned the smile.

Deuce was working today and came to take our order. "Hiya, what can I get you two." Deuce said not realizing that I was there until… "Rocky what would you like to order?" Logan asked

"I'll have a plain cheese pizza and a Pepsi." I answered and Logan followed in, "Same for me."

Deuce stared at me and said "I'll be back with your orders shortly."

DUECE:

Rocky she looked amazing. Her strapless teal dress with black high heels and make up that match turned me on. Too bad she was with the new kid Logan and she looked really into him. I doze off into a day dream about rocky and I, it was amazing.

_Rocky and I were on and date, here at Crutsy's. After eating we ended up going back to my house my parents were gone and we were hang out and talking in my room. In a quick second that scene changed to kissing. I was holding Rocky's waist kissing her I wouldn't let her go until it got more intimate. She pulled off my shirt and threw across the room. Rocky jumped onto of my kissing my neck up until I reached under her shirt and unclipped her bra. She kept saying my name but at this time I was coming back to reality._

Rocky was staring at me while tapping my shoulder. "Deuce where is the food we were waiting for 20 minutes." Rocky asked curious.

I snapped out of the day dream fully this time. "What? Oh, sorry I'll bring the food out right now."

I walked over to the counter behind me and realize the food was there. I picked it up and walked over to Rocky and Logan without saying a word. I walked away quickly thinking back to my day dream.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST PARAGRAPH. I WOULD LIKE FROM 2-5 REVIEWS BEFORE MAKING THE SECOND PARAGRAPH.**


End file.
